Accidently
by Black Devil Rinko
Summary: langsung aja- - ga bisa buat summary- - BaDeul.


**Disclaimer : God, Themself,**

**Cast : Baro as himself**

**Sandeul as himself**

**Cnu as himself**

**Genre : aneh-_-"**

**Rate : M**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, Bondage and toys-_- etc '-')**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BEB '-')9**

**"Hyung, maafin baro ya hyung. Baro masih ada kerjaan dikantor, kalo ga diselesai-in sekarang, nanti bos bisa marah. Maaf ya hyung!"**

**Begitulah kata baro, dan dengan begini aku menunggu diapartement milik baro. Dan taktahukah baro bahwa sandeul sekarang sedang terangsang berat? Akhirnya, ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Dan sandeul baru ingat bahwa baro mempunyai banyak persediaan 'mainan' yang sangat banyak, mengingat berapa lama pasangan ini bermain.**

**"Lihat saja baro, kau pasti menyesal meninggalkanku sendiri diapartemenmu" kata sandeul dengan smirk imut(?)nya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari oleh sandeul, akhirnya ia menjalankan balas dendamnya pada baro.**

**"Hyung aku pulang!" Teriak baro dari depan pintu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan hyungnya yang imut itu, olehkarna itu ia mencari, dan menemukan hyungnya yang imut itu lagi bermain dengan mainan yang ia punya.**

**Dan tak ayal ia ikut terangsang melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Hyungnya itu telentang ditengah-tengah kasur, dengan kaki yang menekuk, kejantanannya yang tegak, yang ujungnya memerah, dan jangan lupa cairan yang menuruni kejantannya. Tangan yang menginoutkan vibrator, mulut yang mengeluarkan desahan-desahan seksi.**

**Akhirnya karna ingin mengerjai hyungnya itu, dia pergi kedapur tempat ia menyimpang sesuatu yang istimewa.**

**"Hyung bersiaplah" katanya dengan smirk andalannya.**

**Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya (kamar baro-sandeul), dia langsung ketempat tidur, dan langsung meminumkan obat perangsang tersebut kesandeul. Setelah ia meminumkan obat tersebut, sandeul terlihat shock atas kedatangan baro, dan tersenyum salah tingkah.**

**"Hyung" kata baro ditelinga baro dengan suara yang berat dan sexy.**

**"Nghhgg.. Baroohh" tanpa sepengetahuan sandeul, baro menyelipkan cock ring dijr sandeul, dan mengajaknya berciuman panas.**

**"Nghh.. Barohh"**

**Sandeul mendesah ketika baro membelai kejantanannya, dan menaikan volume getaran vibrator diholenya. Tiba" sandeul tersentak,**

**"nghh.. Ahh.. Hahh.. Baroohh.. Apa yanghh kauh minumkan kepadakuh tadii? Ahh" kata sandeul dengan susah panyah, karna pengaruh obat perangsang dan juga vibrator diholenya.**

**"Ani, hanya obat perangsang dosis tinggi saja sayang" kata baro dengan tenang dan mencium keping sandeul, sambil mengikatkan tangan sandeul dikepala bed mereka.**

**"Barohh.. Ahh.. Lepaskan ikatannya ahh.." Baro berkata dengan susah panyah.. "Ahhh.." Baro melengkungkan badan tanda ia sudah mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.**

**"Tidak semudah itu hyung, setelah kau buat aku terangsang" dengan smirk andalannya baro berkata didekat cuping telinga sandeul dan menjilatnya dengan seduktif.**

**"Ahh.. Barohh.. Nghh.. Ahh.. Ahh~" sandeul mendesah semakin keras saat baro memainkan vibrator diholenya dengan menginoutkannya, dan juga mengulum kejantanan sandeul.**

**"Ahh.. Ahh.. Barohh.. Noohh.. Ahh.. BAROHH.. Nghh " baro pun bersmirk ria setelah melihat hyungnya ini tidak bisa orgasme, dan dengan sengaja menginoutkan vibrator yang berada diholenya dengan sangat cepat sehingga menyentuh prostatnya dengan sangat keras "ahhh...~" tanda ia sudah orgasme yang kedua.**

**"Hyunghh. Kau sangat sensitif. Fiuuhh~"**

**"Ngghh.. Ahh.. Barohh." Sandeulpun menggeliat karna baro meniup kupingnya yang sangat sensitif itu.**

**baropun segera melumat bibir sandeul dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan baro tidak tinggal diam, tangannya segera mencari benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya. "Mpphh.." Desah sandeul ketika baro mengelus nipplenya yang sensitif itu. Lalu baro mencubit kedua nipplenya dengan keras. "Ahhh~ barohh.. Ahh.." Dan juga mengelus ujung kejantanan sandeul yang sudah sangat memerah . "Uuhh.. Noo.. Baroohh.. Ahh~"**

**"Kau yakin hyung?" "Nehh.. Ahh.." Dan baropun melepaskan hyungnya yang sedang terangsang berat.**

**"Nghh.." Sandeul membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ditutupnya. "Baroohh.." Sandeul menggeliat karna dia tidak ada tangan baro yang menyentuhnyaa.**

**"kau tadi bilang berhenti hyung~" "uhh.." Sandeul tidak bisa protes karna itu yang diinginkannya.**

**"Jika kau memohon maka aku akan membuka cock ring itu dengan senang hati hyung" baro bersmirk ria setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Dan sandeul pun hanya bisa mendesah, karna dia ingin disentuh oleh dongsaengnya ini.**

**"Memohonlah hyung~" "uuhh.. Barohh.. Sentuh akuu.." "Hmpp.." "Baroohh.. Pleasee" dan akhirnya baro tersentuh dan akhirnya dia melepaskan cock ringnya. Tidak dengan vibrator yang masih bergetar maximun didalam hole sandeul..**

**"Ahhh... BAROHH.. Nghh.. Ahh.." Sandeul pun memejamkan mata tanda tidak sanggup menahan getaran yang ada didalam holenya.**

**"Nghh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Hahh.. Barohh.. Ahh.." Sandeul mendesah semakin keras saat merasakan vibrator didalam holenya bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat, dan juga merasakan geli disekitar kejantanannya.**

**BRAAK.. *bunyi pintu dibuka***

**"Sandeul.. Sandeul.. Baro.." Cnu shock mendapati kedua dongsaengnya sedang 'bersenang-senang' *cnu smirk***

**"Baro, tidakkah kau ingin mengajak hyungmu ini?" Tanya cnu kepada baro.**

**"Hyung ingin ikut? Baiklah, mari kita puaskan sandeul hyung" *baro smirk***

**"Uhh.. Jgan katakan kalau kalian ingin threesome? Ahh.. Hahh.." Sandeul berkata dengan susah payah.**

**"Ne, hyung" kata baro sambil menyumpal mulut sandeul, dan memasangkan cock ring bervibrator dikejantanannya dan juga nipple climb(?) dinipplenya.**

**"Nghhh.. Urmm.. Nghhh.." Sandeul hanya bisa pasrah melihat dongsaeng dan hyungnya ini.**

**"Nghh.. Ahhnn~" sandeul terlihat memejamkan matanya, mungkin dia sudah orgasme lagi? Entahlah~**

**Secara tiba-tiba cnu melepaskan nipple climb yang melekat dinipple sandeul dan mungkin membuat sandeul orgasme lagi. "Nghh.. Urmm.." Mungkin jika mulut sandeul tidak disumpal, mungkin sandeul sudah marah-marah kepada hyungnya ini. Baro juga melepaskan ikatan ditangan sandeul, dan juga membuat sandeul bertumpu pda tangan dan kakinya.**

**Baro juga terlihat memainkan vibrator didalam hole sandeul, sehingga sandeul mendongakan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Cnu juga sudah melepaskan bajunya sehingga dia topless, dan langsung membuka sumpalan pda mulut sandeul dan langsung memasukan kejantanannya yang setengah menengang kedalam mulut sandeul, dan menyuruh sandeul untk mengulumnya.**

**Dan tanpa sandeul sadari ternyata baro juga sudah menyiapkan kejantanannya untk memasuki hole sandeul yg msih berisi vibrator. Hmm.. Ternyata ingin 2 penetrasi ya? Hmpp~**

**'Jlebb..' "Nghh.."**

**"Uhh.. Hyunghh.. Relaxx" kata baro dengan susah panyah, krna hole sandeul menyempit sehingga membuat baro langsung ingin orgasme. Cnu pun merasakan kenikmatan karna getaran dikejantanannya. Akhirnya cnu, menggenggam rambut sandeul menyuruh mengulum jrnya agar dia cepat orgasme. Dan akhirnya mereka orgasme serempak dengan cnu dimulut sandeul, dan baro didalam hole sandeul.**

**"Nghh.. Ahh.. Hahh.. Sudah.. Ahh.." Ah, ternyata sandeul sudah tidak sanggup lagi.**

**"Baiklah hyung.." Baro mengeluarkan vibrator dari dalam hole sandeul, dan menyuruh sandeul untuk duduk dikejantanannya, dan menyuruh cnu untuk segera memasukan kejantanannya kedalam hole sandeul.**

**'Jlebb..' "Ahh.." Ternyata cnu tidak sengaja menabrak prostat sandeul sehingga sandeul mendongakkan kepalanya. Baro dan cnu pun, langsung menggerakan kejantanan mereka berlawanan arah, sehingga jika baro menabrak prostat sandeul, maka cnu bru akan masuk kedalam hole sandeul, begitu juga sebaliknya. Baropun menciptakan kissmark dibagian punggung belakang sandeul, dan juga tangannya memainkan ujung jr sandeul yang sudah memerah, dan sesekali menggerakan tangannya naik turun, dan juga meremasnya. Cnupun juga membuat kissmark dileher sandeul, kadang-kadang juga mencubit, memelintir nipple sandeul, dan sandeul hanya bisa mendesah semakin keras saat mereka berdua menabrak prostatnya dengan sangat keras.**

**"Ahh, barohh,, lepaskan cock ringnyaa, ahh~"**

**"Ne hyung.. Setelah kau membuat kami orgasme sekali lagi" kata baro dengan smirknya *O***

**Akhirnya baro melepaskan cock ringnya, setelah ia dan hyungnya mendapatkan orgasmenya.**

**"Ahh.. Ahh.. Hahh.. Ahh.." Sandeul terlihat lemas setelah bermain dengan baro dan sandeul.**

**"Thanks hyung" kata baro dengan mencium hyungnya ini.**

**"Sandeul thanks" cnu pun juga mencium sandeul yang sedang mengambil nafas dengan susah payah.**

**"Neh.. Hahh.."**

**Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga tertidur dengan nyenyak, dengan sandeul ditengah-tengah..**


End file.
